


【盾冬/授翻】Cheers, darling

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 这个名字取自一首悲伤的歌。预警：有原创角色；盾冬友情向；史蒂夫一直爱着巴基，即使最后巴基跟女孩结婚了。请确定接受再点。写在前面的话：这篇文章是盾冬友情向的一篇文章。史蒂夫一直认为巴基值得更好的---他的朋友值得拥有世界上任何美好的东西；与此同时他在心里也是爱恋着自己的挚友，但是他选择把这份感情藏在心底，直到永远。本文另外一个标题“论史蒂夫是如何心如死灰的”。（文末附上歌词）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬/授翻】Cheers, darling

“我为什么要去？”巴基双臂交叉在胸前，不解地问道。

史蒂夫看到巴基很紧张。在任何其他情况下，他都会立即退缩：他不想让巴基沮丧，因为在巴基幸存下来之后，世界上任何事情都可能让巴基感到不开心。  
但是现在史蒂夫决定坚持自己的立场。  
“你不应该拒绝，”史蒂夫轻声说，“但是我想。相信我，巴克，我们会度过愉快的时光。”   
“为什么咱俩不能在一起玩得开心？” 巴基抓着梳子，皱着眉头。他们在离开之前整理了自己，与此同时史蒂夫无法摆脱自己七十年前的记忆：巴基在镜子前，穿着类似于花花公子的衣服，顺滑地梳理头发，并拒绝任何人碰自己的头发……现在，巴基同意梳理他的头发，那是一次胜利  
。史蒂夫走到巴基身旁，把手放在朋友的肩膀上。他们的脸在旁边的镜子里被反射，史蒂夫凝视着倒影。  
巴基正在对史蒂夫微笑，史蒂夫则对着镜子傻笑。“现在取消是不礼貌的。女孩在等咱们。”  
巴基的笑容消失了。“你自己招待他们，”他含糊地说。  
史蒂夫耐心地叹了口气。“有两个女孩，巴克。这意味着那儿必须有两位先生。这是四人约会的重点。”   
史蒂夫从巴基手中拿起梳子，轻轻地梳理了他朋友的长发。   
“没有可怕的事情会发生。我们只是喝咖啡聊天，仅此而已。你随时都可以离开，”史蒂夫巴基耳边小声说道，他闭上了眼睛，不想理任何人了。  
尽管如此，当他们骑着史蒂夫全新雷诺（Renault）前往餐厅时，巴基仍然抱怨：“我可以看到东方人，或者可以在那吃烤馅饼，或在你可以看到我模拟器上锻炼。”   
“你每天晚上都去。” 史蒂夫轻松地回答。“为什么不做些改变？你以前爱过四人约会。”   
他立即后悔这么说----如果史蒂夫谈论以前发生的事情，巴基会很暴躁。“听着，你以前总让我跳舞。” 史蒂夫迅速说道，转向巴基。“尽管我讨厌，但我每次都听你的。让对方开心就是朋友应该做的。”  
“如果人们知道那个美国队长操纵者，他们会被吓到，” 巴基边下车边抱怨。  
他迅速走向餐厅，气势汹汹的样子仿佛要随时跟人干上一仗。餐馆里面很闷，所有桌子都有人。巴基对此束手无策，并试图像往常一样找到一个不容易被发现的地方，就像以前他总喜欢在左后方掩盖史蒂夫一样。史蒂夫安静地抚摸着对方的肘部。高个子姑娘陪着他们到一个遥远的大厅，那里几乎没人。史蒂夫照顾到了这一点，因为他知道巴基在人群中会很难受。史蒂夫预定的桌子仍然是空的。女孩们迟到了（巴基显然希望他们不会来）。  
“一个是当归，另一个是梅兰妮，”史蒂夫凝视着电话说。“这些是娜塔莎的好朋友。”

娜塔莎有很多朋友，他们最大的梦想就是与美国队长见面。史蒂夫坚定地抵制，直到是时候把巴基带入光明了。自从冬兵脱下面具并变成白狼以来，已经过去了五年多。在这段时间里，他们已经走了很长一段路，现在一切都很好了。但是巴基甚至没有环顾四周，也没有注意到和他调情的漂亮女孩。他似乎忘记了该怎么做。但是有一次，巴基梦想着找到一个好女孩，娶了她，二人住在郊区的一个黄色小房子里。尽管对他做了一切，史蒂夫仍然相信他仍然可以做到。姑娘们来了，她们真的很可爱，而史蒂夫起初填补了尴尬的停顿，巴基假装是个装饰品。他聊天了两个，然后微笑着问了些问题，然后将巴基踢到桌子底下，但是他茫然地凝视着自己的杯子。  
“我简直不敢相信我正在和一个超级英雄共进晚餐，”女孩梅拉妮说痴迷的盯着史蒂夫说到。

梅拉妮有一头乌黑的短发，穿着露肩装，肩膀上有一个小纹身。她的朋友，卷曲的棕发女人当归，则在旁边大声笑了起来。“通常，您肯定会遇到一些容易发狂白痴！” 当归说。

史蒂夫礼貌地微笑着，表情阴阳不定，斜视着巴基。史蒂夫说：“实际上，我并不是唯一的超级英雄。”

巴基向史蒂夫怒不可遏地警告他：“闭嘴！史蒂夫足够勇敢。”

“当发生巨型外星人袭击时；以及在此之前，纽约快被炸毁的时候，巴基与我作战……”“哦，是的，当然！”当归大喊，高兴地转向巴基。“您救了美国队长的性命，对吗？我get到了。” “请叫我史蒂夫，”史蒂夫喃喃地说。“是的，他救了我很多次。”“他会说话吗？” 梅兰妮问。

在姑娘们冰冷的目光下，史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“抱歉，这有点奇怪。”

“巴基，你被绑架了么？如果你被这位帅哥绑架了，你就眨眨眼。”巴基咧嘴一笑，脸上的阴霾被一扫而空，然后他用两只眼睛分别朝梅兰妮眨了一下。

姑娘害羞地笑了。 夜晚的时间过的似乎无比漫长，并且史蒂夫好像将近一个多月都没有好好跟别人唠嗑了，所以这晚过的还算不错。晚餐结束时，巴基表现得轻松一些，甚至简短地回答了当归和梅兰妮问过的问题。史蒂夫把两个女孩都带回家，然后他和巴基走上通往城市南部的路。巴基则坐在后座上，慢慢闭上了眼睛。“累吗？”史蒂夫同情地问，因为他也筋疲力尽。

“但是那还不错，承认吗？”巴基耸了耸肩。“他们只是注意着我的手，” 巴基继续含糊地说。 “一点也不。他们喜欢你。 ”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。 “确实如此，因为所有女孩都为被忽视的单臂且情绪不稳定男人疯狂。” 史蒂夫说：“你不会被忽视。这很难跟你解释，但是真的，女孩子们都经常盯着你看。你只是没有注意到。” 巴基似乎在说些什么，但又不睁开眼睛，让人有些捉摸不透他是不是在说梦话。史蒂夫在小屋的阴暗中转向他，轻盈的灯光在巴基的脸上闪过。 “你很帅，” 史蒂夫静静地说，巴基又咕嘟了一声。 *** 史蒂夫希望巴基再次邀请当归，但巴基甚至不想听他在说啥。 “我受够了，”巴基在史蒂夫开始长篇大论的时候几乎要开始咆哮上了，然后他自己默默地坐在沙发上。 “我要看脱口秀节目。如果你愿意，你可以和这座城市的每个女孩约会。”但是史蒂夫不想---他想待在家里，与巴基观看拥有愚蠢的评论的脱口秀节目。 *** 几周后，在史蒂夫洗澡时，巴基敲了敲浴室的门。“我在这里有点忙，”史蒂夫喊道，挡住了水声。 门开了，巴基走进去坐在马桶上。史蒂夫则手忙脚乱地拉上窗帘。“该死，你知道每个人都需要保护好个人隐私么？” 他喃喃自语。

“巴克，你还好吗？”巴基看上去很奇怪----他拿着几年前山姆给他的电话，并露出了衣服不知所措的表情。通常巴基用他的手机上网冲浪或玩俄罗斯方块和贪吃蛇，因为没有人给他打电话：娜塔莎，山姆和克林顿知道巴基永远不会接电话。“那个女孩给我发短信。” 巴基沮丧地看着史蒂夫 。“什么？哪一个？当归？”“不，那个带纹身的，另一个。” “梅兰妮？”“我该怎么办？”巴基愤怒地抬起了眉毛。“事情因你而起，所以你必须给我支招。”史蒂夫关上水龙头，伸手将毛巾挂在钩子上。他把毛巾紧紧地包裹在臀部上，然后推开窗帘，去找巴基。“她写了什么？”史蒂夫俯身在屏幕上。“您好，巴基，我们不知何故与您和您的朋友共进晚餐。我昨天在商店里看到了这个，马上就想起了你。“ 

邮件中附有一张照片，巴基的品牌熊在一家儿童商店的橱窗中。这只熊与其他洋娃娃和半机械人坐在一小段距离，既寂寞又沉闷。（史蒂夫看到后表示立即想要这个。）“嗯，还不错。”他喃喃道。“你可以回答她。”“我不想回答。” 巴基咆哮着，差点把手机弄碎了。“你能……告诉她不要再给我发短信了吗？”“那是不礼貌的，”史蒂夫说。“你不想得罪女孩。” 也许在这七十年中，巴基发生了变化，但是这种变化在他年轻的时候出现苗头了：总是在最后的时候无意间得罪女孩子们。“好吧，我……” 巴基无助地抓住自己的头发。“但是我应该写给她什么？”“叫她喝酒或跳舞，” 史蒂夫建议，巴基恼怒地看着他。“我还是发个笑脸把。”***几天后，史蒂夫多看了一下自己的好友，对方立即进入了自己的卧室。史蒂夫听到他打开床头抽屉。他凝视着好友的房间，却猛然发现巴基正坐在床上看着电话。“什么？”史蒂夫的声音突然再巴基耳边回荡。

巴基跳了起来，然后像笨拙的少年一样将电话藏在背后。史蒂夫笑了。

“是她吧？你发短信吗？”“不，” 巴基撒谎，史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“好的，正如你所说。”午餐后，巴基坐在沙发上拿着一本书，史蒂夫坐在记事本对面开始画素描。他不时瞥了一眼巴基，当手机嗡嗡作响的时候史蒂夫正在观察巴基的面部表情。

巴基从沙发垫下面拉了他的电话。他瞥了一眼屏幕，浅浅的笑了一下。史蒂夫试图抓住这个微笑----他知道自己做得对。***在万圣节那天，史蒂夫决定打扮成无头骑士，而巴基则套了一个垃圾袋，以确保自己在cos垃圾桶。但是，根据史蒂夫的说法，他只是个无赖。他们为聚会装饰了房屋，到处都挂着人造蜘蛛网和塑料头骨。他们邀请了一些普通朋友以及娜塔莎、山姆、克林特和托尼，他们在同意加入之前设定了n个条款。

托尼说：“当我们完成这个无聊的聚会时，我会把你们全都带到我的直升机上，并向你们展示真正的乐趣。” 这暗示着佩珀在斯塔克大厦安排的盛大招待会。假期的前夕，巴基搅拌锅里的汤，他突然问：“ Mel没来吗？” “当然，这是我们之间秘密的派对。如果她来的话，我希望我们疯狂的朋友不要吓她。”巴基耸了耸肩 。“她喜欢怪异的人，”他安静地说道，脸上再次闪过一个微笑。好吧，这似乎是真的，巴基说的没错。梅兰妮穿着光彩夺人的服装来到了宴会上，就像一些现代明星一样好看。史蒂夫一本正经地说出了夸赞女孩的话语，并且他不太喜欢开玩笑，但是这不妨碍其他人跟新来的女孩混得很熟。梅兰妮迅速找到了与克林特的共同语言，吻了娜塔莎的两颊，并开始与托尼争执，似乎每个人都对她感到有兴趣。史蒂夫担心巴基会感到无聊，但是当他注意到梅兰妮跟巴基友好的相处在一起的时候，他有些沮丧地溜到了阳台上开始尴尬地跟大家。 “都老夫老妻的了，不用太在意，”娜塔莎握住史蒂夫的胳膊说道。“我想在上instagram上传一张拍照。 ” “对，”史蒂夫回答，心不在焉地看着巴克和梅兰妮。“她……她什么都不是，对吧？” “你怎么认为就怎么认为吧。”娜塔莎用一种奇怪的表情看着对面的人，然后走开了。 山姆在打孔柜台遇到了史蒂夫。 “你好吗？”山姆安静地问。 “什么？”史蒂夫困惑地抬起了眼睛。 “你知道。” 山姆瞥了一眼舞池。

当梅兰妮试图跟巴基更进一步的时候，他俩在舞池里跳的正欢呢。 “好吧，”史蒂夫攥紧了拳头。“我很好。我不明白你为什么要问。” *** 现在，梅兰妮在晚上来找他们。史蒂夫煮了意大利面和油炸蔬菜，巴基开了一个晚上的脱口秀节目，三个人百无聊赖的坐在沙发上。 “我真不敢相信你会度过如此无聊的夜晚，”梅兰妮坐在史蒂夫和巴基之间，靠在巴基身上， “为什们您会整晚坐着不动呢，我以为您是拯救世界或在屋顶上奔跑。 ”“好吧，不是每天，亲爱的。”史蒂夫回答，巴基则显得在这个问题上有些打马虎眼。“我正要穿过屋顶。你想看看吗？” “你会穿雨衣吗？” 梅兰妮转向巴基。 “或者是说面具？”“也许史蒂夫甚至会借给我们他的盾牌。””听起来像我以前的性幻想！“梅兰妮大叫，史蒂夫脸红了。在他那个时代，女士们从来不会谈论这个问题。 最后，巴基骑着摩托车把女孩送回了家。一切活动都结束之后，史蒂夫像个老年人一样上床睡觉。***当梅兰妮第一次在巴基的房间里过夜时，史蒂夫躺在床上，一夜无眠。他仔细听了，但墙后没有声音。也许他们只是躺在那里，彼此面对窃窃私语。也许他们只是牵着手看着对方。 史蒂夫给山姆写信：“我不舒服。” 大约半小时后，山姆回答：“你想说话吗？” 史蒂夫关掉电话-----他不想说话。他只担心那里的一切是否正常，巴基是否有恐慌发作或其他什么事。但这种想法很愚蠢。巴基知道该怎么做，独自与那个女孩在一起。史蒂夫想起以前有一次他曾在布鲁克林的一间小公寓里躺在床上假装睡着了，而巴基则在薄薄的隔板后面亲吻一个女孩。 那天晚上，史蒂夫做噩梦，七十多年来的第一次：他们在火车上，驶过一个冰冷的深渊，史蒂夫试图用一只手抓住巴基，但他伸手够去只抓到了漫天风雪。梅兰妮穿着巴基的衬衫摇摇晃晃的出来吃早餐，那件衣服几乎都到她的膝盖了。

史蒂夫此时正专注于三明治。 “早上好。”她打呵欠道。 “ 巴基还在睡觉吗？” 史蒂夫问，给她倒了杯咖啡。他时常在想巴基也有睡不着觉的时候吗？也许巴基做了噩梦？要知道在这期间，他控制不住自己：甚至很危险。但是梅兰妮显得无忧无虑，快乐。“是的，他真是个不解风情的人，”她说着，靠在厨房柜台上，把史蒂夫带到杯子里。“但是，当他把自己的脑袋埋在枕头中时，真是太可爱了，对吗？”史蒂夫咬了咬牙。没错。 *** 在春季中旬，巴基说他要搬出去。这是他们在一起的最后一个夜晚，所以他们要好好度过。在此之前不久，史蒂夫在英国待了整整一个星期，因为他需要超级英雄的帮助，并给巴基带来了各种愚蠢的纪念品。他冒着生命危险，但没有冒太大的风险，巴基每晚都打电话来确保史蒂夫没事。史蒂夫回家后，看到卧室空荡荡的，仿佛从来没有人住过。 他们在家订购中餐，在一瓶啤酒下肚之后，史蒂夫向托尼抱怨，能不能不要总给自己讲一些下流的笑话。

巴基最近有些不太在状态，最后史蒂夫问，“发生了什么事？”然后，巴基说他要搬出去。“哦，” 史蒂夫喘着气，沉默了好久。巴基惊恐地看着他，仿佛随时准备把这些话都咽回来。

这时史蒂夫鼓起勇气。“好吧，我认为这应该发生了，”他大胆地说。 “我们是两个成年男子，史蒂夫。 我们仍然生活在一起很奇怪。”巴基靠近他，看着对方的脸。 “是的，你之前说过。”史蒂夫喃喃地说。多年前，每当巴基重复这句话的时候，史蒂夫总是表现出一副马上要去世的表情。但是那时他们没有足够的钱来租房，巴基也没有一个可以离开的女孩。 “我爱你，史蒂夫，你知道。”巴基平静地说，史蒂夫低下头。“你是我最重要的人。” “你也适合我，”史蒂夫回答。巴基捏住膝盖。“那就是问题所在。你一直没有离开我 但是我现在很好。你可以把对我的责任从肩膀上拿下来。Stevie，你得好好照顾自己的生活。为自己做事，而不仅仅是为别人做。” 史蒂夫笑了。他感到眼泪快要出来了，所以他犹豫了一下，看看巴基。“你一定是对的，”他断然地说。“时间长了。” *** “我在想一个人，”娜塔莎和史蒂夫一起步行穿过中央公园。此时是一个令人放松的周五晚上，没有嘈杂的人群，只有微风吹拂过每个人的脸庞。“我认为这对我来说就足够了，”史蒂夫说。“然后，我们可以专注于任务吗？”“你最近工作太忙了，”娜塔莎转身走上一条狭窄的小路，史蒂夫继续沿着大街走去。

“在这里，如果没有您的帮助，我本可以做到的。罗杰斯，你需要个人生活。” “你全神贯注，” 史蒂夫站在冷饮摊前冰冷冷地回答。“我想我看到了目标。在左侧，七点钟方向。”“我就在他后面，”娜塔莎回答。“而且你不能死在现在，小处男。” “我不会死，” 史蒂夫嘶嘶地回答。“而且我不……你明白。”“想想星期五。如果我不喜欢高跟鞋，那我还有其他人。拥有着高大身材的，苗条，胸部弹鼓的可爱姑娘。”史蒂夫放下出该死的手机，把它扔在草地上。 *** 邀请像丝绸一样顺滑。史蒂夫不知道他们现在在做什么。他无法停止地看着这块纸板，好像被迷住了一样。托尼从他手中拉出邀请函，伸出杯子给对方倒了一杯酒。“来吧，甚至是《摩西五经》倒下了，”托尼眨眨眼说。史蒂夫点点头，撞倒了杯子，而托尼吹口哨。 “是时候收录含泪的歌曲并向前者写短信了。让我们把照片发给他。我可以解开衬衫的纽扣，看上去很泥泞。”史蒂夫笑了，托尼又给他倒了一些。 *** 史蒂夫真的很好---他提前到达以帮助进行最后的准备。梅兰妮拥抱他，亲吻他的两个脸颊。然后她默默地指向楼梯。史蒂夫上楼去向新郎看房间。巴基坐在床上，试图关闭他的袖扣，但他的铁手无法应付那细小的扣环。史蒂夫跪在巴基面前，并帮助了他。 “谢谢。” 巴基喃喃地说。他看起来好像快要病了 。“你看起来很棒，” 史蒂夫环视着他严肃的黑色西装。巴基把头发扎成了小巧的马尾辫，红色的花蕾从钮扣孔中伸出。 “她的父母很快就要来了。她的父亲认为我是个逃犯，我甚至不知道他是否应该透露真相，”巴基说。“也许取消一切还为时不晚。” “新娘在婚礼前不惊慌吗？” 史蒂夫问。 “这些都是性别定型观念。如果她早就害怕了，那么现在姑娘应该都能逃到加拿大了。”巴基翻了个白眼。 “你的新房子真漂亮啊，能给我介绍一下么？”史蒂夫笑了。他握着巴基的手。

巴基向他微笑--史蒂夫的挚爱此时是轻松而简单的--他似乎与当年的少年的身影有些重合了。 婚礼仪式简短而简单，但很漂亮。许多客人都是来自新娘和新郎的邀请，他们认识彼此。娜塔莎穿着她的令人无法抗拒的晚礼服，梅拉妮的姨妈则皱着眉头。山姆希望史蒂夫能往后站一点，生怕他做出什么出格的举动，但是史蒂夫表现的很好。新娘和新郎切蛋糕时，他笑了，梅兰妮用奶油把巴基的脸染成了小花猫，此时巴基看上去有些好笑（但是他也很开心）。史蒂夫拿出一个笔记本，迅速画出巴基和妻子跳舞的样子，仿佛他就是为此而生的。后来的流程跟其他婚宴相比其实差不太多：嘉宾们各种各样的敬酒、演讲、对他人赠送礼物、肆无忌惮地唠嗑和大笑，还有人在后院游荡。天黑了，凉亭里的小灯笼被人悄悄点燃，巴基和梅兰妮在一曲温柔的音乐里起舞，可是他俩几乎没动，只是紧紧地拥抱彼此。 史蒂夫狂奔大门，走进两间房屋之间的狭窄小巷。他狠狠地砸了一下墙，其中不少墙皮灰掉落，还有一些碎石子刷刷地滚到了旁边的小路上。史蒂夫不断地喘着粗气，无声地咆哮，他像一个疯狂的大熊一样，推翻了垃圾桶，随机无助的蹲下身，将头无力的支在手中。他感觉无法呼吸了，此时就像回到了当年自己哮喘发作的时候......不，至少那时候没有这么糟糕---那时候至少巴基还陪在自己身边！ “史蒂夫？..”声音从史蒂夫背后传过来。 史蒂夫转过身去试图寻找一下声音的主人。 是的，巴基看着他。在被黑色燕尾服包裹着的巴基是如此的英俊，仿佛一个被培育的很完美的小芽，他那猩红色的嘴唇略微分开，此时此刻就像一名光彩照人的明星，那么璀璨，或者说他就像神明一样。在灯光的照耀下，我们的男主人公之一注视着队长的表情如此细腻，如此温柔。 “史蒂夫？”他向对方走近了。“我一直在到处找你。”史蒂夫露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。“ 我推翻了你的垃圾桶，”他说。“没事儿，也许邻居需要他们呢。”巴基将手臂放在肩膀上。“对不起，”史蒂夫喃喃地说，然后他闭上眼睛靠在巴基身上。

他抚摸着他的背，重复着：“没关系。” 一分钟后，史蒂夫退缩了。巴基看着他的脸。 “我们回去吧？”他问。 “好的。”史蒂夫点了点头他们沿着黄色的灯笼在长长的小径上沿着长路手拉着手回到那里，巴基邀请他跳舞，史蒂夫笑了。山姆在旁边看着他们露出了阴晴不定的表情。

梅兰妮拍了一张照片：史蒂夫拥抱着巴基，旁边是正在放着柔缓音乐的播音器。史蒂夫把这张照片一直保存到最后，即使照片褪色且无法辨认出脸部（只有两个模糊的人物彼此靠在一起）。

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers darlin'干杯，亲爱的  
> Here's to you and your lover boy敬你和你的爱人  
> Cheers darlin'干杯，亲爱的  
> I got years to wait around for you我在你身边等待了多年  
> Cheers darlin'干杯，亲爱的
> 
> I've got your wedding bells in my ear你的婚礼音乐在我耳边不断回响  
> Cheers darlin'干杯，亲爱的  
> You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away你给我三支香烟让我擦去自己的泪水  
> And I die when you mention his name当你提起他的名字，我心已死去  
> And I lied, I should have kissed you我说谎了，我本该吻你的  
> When we were running the reins在你属于他之前  
> What am I darlin'?我算什么呢？A whisper in your ear?只是你耳边的甜言蜜语？  
> A piece of your cake?或是一个无关紧要的备胎？  
> What am I, darlin?我算什么呢亲爱的？  
> The boy you can fear?让你担忧的普通朋友？  
> Or your biggest mistake?或是你最大的错误？  
> Cheers darlin'干杯吧亲爱的  
> Here's to you and your lover man敬你和你的爱人  
> Cheers darlin'干杯亲爱的  
> I just hang around and eat from a can我在此徘徊，食而无味  
> Cheers darlin'干杯亲爱的  
> I got a ribbon of green on my guitar我的吉他上还绑着那根绿丝带  
> Cheers darlin'干杯亲爱的  
> I got a beauty queen我最爱的女王  
> To sit not very far from here就坐在离我不远的地方  
> I die when he goes around当他向你走来，带你回家  
> To take you home我心已死去  
> I'm too shy我太没用了  
> I should have kissed you when we were alone我本该吻你的，当你我单独相处时What am I darlin'?我算什么呢？A whisper in your ear?你耳边的甜言蜜语？  
> A piece of your cake?或是一个无关紧要的备胎？  
> What am I, darlin?我算什么呢亲爱的  
> The boy you can fear?一个让你担忧的普通朋友？  
> Or your biggest mistake?或是你最大的错误？  
> Cheers darlin'干杯吧亲爱的  
> Here's to you and your lover boy愿你和你的爱人幸福  
> Oh what am I? darlin'我什么也不是  
> I got years to wait around for you只是一个等待了你数年的陌生人


End file.
